New Kid
by Yami's Darkness
Summary: Full Summary inside. WARNING FEMALE NARUTO IN THIS STORY, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. There are many times in our life where things don't seem to be going right, where everything is like a nightmare that we can't wait to wake up from. Right now Naruto Uzumaki is going through this nightmare; she is in a relationship with Sasuke Uchiha.
1. Prologue

**Summary:**

There are many times in our life where things don't seem to be going right, where everything is like a nightmare that we can't wait to wake up from. Right now Naruto Uzumaki is going through this nightmare; she is in a relationship with Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto and Sasuke had been friends ever since they were little, and when Sasuke asked Naruto the first time, she had been hesitant she didn't know if she hand wanted to move on to the next level with her childhood friend, so she asked him if they could stay friends. But Sasuke was persistent he would give her little space then a few months later he asked again and got the same answer. Finally after asking Naruto out on a date the 5th time she finally said yes.

The first year everything was great between the two, Sasuke was the perfect boyfriend to Naruto, he did anything she wanted to do. He even went to see a chick flick with her because she wanted to see it so bad, and he didn't disrupt her during the movie either, they watched the movie and were able to talk about it on the way home. Then the moments she wanted ramen he would take her to go get it no matter the time of day or night. He was never able to figure out how she could eat ramen so much and not be sick of it. He was there for her when her parents were killed in a tragic car accident and was there whenever she was sick he would take the day of school or work even both to take care of her.

Sounds like the perfect boyfriend doesn't it? He was the perfect boyfriend any girl would dream to be with a man like that, but when they got to their second year anniversary everything changed in Sasuke. He started to hang out with Naruto less and less, no longer taking care of her; he wasn't even being nice to her. But she stayed with him, she thought it had to do something with his brother leaving home and he was depressed so she stayed with him.

Then the third year anniversary Sasuke got even worse, he started to yell at Naruto scream at her, tell her she should have never been born, calling her horrible names, saying she was unfaithful to him when she had been nothing but faithful.

Lastly it was just a few weeks before their fourth year anniversary since they began dating and the abuse start, Sasuke was hitting and rapping Naruto. He begins to date another girl at school being extremely nice to her, but is keeping Naruto on the side to do whatever he wants to. Naruto wanted to cry and scream for help, but she can't Sasuke has complete control over her life, even at school. Everyone knows not to go around her when she's alone; she has to be with Sasuke for them to even consider speaking to her.

But something happens to change everything; an earthquake happens in the land of Suna that destroys their school so a couple of student's transfer to their school and one student in particular will come in and change everything as she knows. Will she find comfort in the new stranger or will she find true love.


	2. Chapter 1

Okay here's a quick write of Chapter 1, I wrote what I had thought of before I forgot so please don't judge, I will come back within the next week to make edits to it, so for now please understand. I hope you enjoy chapter 1, and if you have any thoughts on how I should edit the chapter but keep the idea the same feel free to tell me.

**Chapter 1:**

Naruto was sitting at home mending the wounds Sasuke had given her. Sasuke had came over to do his weekly retune to yell and scream at her then abuse her then rape her. As Naruto looked in the mirror she asked herself this question, "When will this end? Why did Sasuke start acting like this?" After Naruto had cleaned herself up and was wrapped up in bandages for a few places she looked out at the window to watch the sunset. "I wish something could happen to stop Sasuke from doing this. To end all the pain he's causing me." Naruto said as the sun had finally set closing her blinds and getting ready for bed.

The next morning after Naruto had woke up and got ready she decided to make herself some breakfast and watch the news. When she had flipped the T.V. on she saw breaking news across the screen she immediately stopped cooking and sat down on the couch so her full attention was on the news report. "If you're just joining us, were following the largest and most powerful earthquake that's just happened in the Suna region. The earthquake has crippled the country measuring at 8.9, essentially just a few miles outside the hidden village. As you can see the pictures above are of the toppled buildings and as of this moment we don't know how many casualties there are, but the ranges is already between 100,000 thousand – 200,000 thousand. The images above were taken by the helicopter when the medics arrived on seen." The news report said. "Those poor people." Naruto said as she continued to watch. The reporters face got serious when someone came over and told him something before leaving; then the reporter announced, "We just received word the Kazekage was killed in the earthquake. I repeat the Kazekage was killed in the earthquake. The Kazekage's death was caused by protecting his three children from the falling rumble." Naruto had stop listing to the television. A leader of one of the five great nations had died. Then she heard another thing that caught her attention. "The children and women that survived this tragedy will be moved to other nations where they can be safe while the able men will help rebuild the cities and clean up the nation." Naruto then turned the T.V. off and got up. She wanted to help the people who were being relocated so she left her home to sign up to take some people in, leaving her food on the table long since forgotten.

Later that morning Naruto was at school listing to the gossip. "I can't believe Suna had an earthquake, there a desert and the destruction it caused was enormous." One student said. "Yeah, my parents saw it this morning, they ran out of the house to sign up and take a family that was relocating in. It would break their heart to lose everything like the Suna people did." Said another student. "What gets me the most is that the Kazekage died protecting his children, I would hate to be the kids knowing that their dad and leader of their nation died to protect them." The third kid said. "But that's how you know he loved his children, that he die to protecting them." The first student said. They went to class and Naruto was happy that other families had signed up to take the Suna people in.

"Naru-chan" a voice called out. "Why aren't you next to me already. Get your ass over here." Naruto quickly turned around to see Sasuke quickly moving to be by his side before he could say anything else. "Did you hear what happened to Suna Naruto?" She nodded her head. "It's so sad, but the faggots deserved it. Especially their leader, I mean who would die protecting their kids? I know sure as hell I wouldn't save my brats, they could perish in hell for all I care." Sasuke said. "Don't you think that's a little to cruel Sasuke? He died protecting his flesh and blood." Naruto began before Sasuke turned around and smacked her cheek leaving a red handprint that was slowly developing into a bruise. "Shut up Bitch." He began before they walked into the classroom and he turned back into the perfect gentlemen everyone else saw.

After all their classes was over Sasuke told Naruto he was going to go over to her house after school. When they arrived at Naruto's house she already knew what was going to happen to her, he would beat her and rapped her over and over again until the sun was close to setting then leave and she was right, that's what he did to her. After Sasuke had left Naruto cleaned her self up, wrapped the injuries he caused, and looked out the window at the sunset then going to bed.

The next morning Naruto woke up from receiving a phone call from an unknown number. When she had answered her phone it turned out to be someone from Suna. "Hello?" Naruto said. "Hello, is this Miss. Uzumaki?" The caller said. "Yes, this is she." Naruto replied. "Hello my name is Baki, I'm the coordinator for the families being sent off. You wrote down that you could take in anywhere from 1 to 4 people correct." Baki said. "Yes I did." Naruto replied. "I have sent a group of three to your home. They are all seniors in high school amongst yourself, so they will be going to the same school as you from today on." Baki said. "That's totally fine, may I ask what their genders are so I can make sure their rooms are prepared for them in the most appropriate manner." Naruto asked. "2 boys 1 girl, and their all siblings." Baki said. "Alright, thank you so much." Naruto replied before her and Baki ended their conversation. "The family is the same age as me, maybe we could get along well." Naruto thought as she got ready for school.

Luckily today Naruto arrived at school before Sasuke so she didn't have to walk to class with him. Naruto was sitting quietly in her homeroom class waiting for the teacher to come in and class to start. Once the teacher walked he had 3 other students accompanying him but she had seen before them before. The class also quieted down and looked at the students, apparently none of them recognized them either. The teacher looked around the classroom before looking at Naruto and asking her to stand up. Naruto stood up and waited for the teacher to begin speaking. "Naruto, this is Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara from Suna they will be staying at your home until their home has been rebuilt, is that alright with you?" The teacher said and Naruto smiled and nodded. Temari smiled at Naruto while the boys stared at her. "Since you three will be living with Naruto, you may take the sets around her so you all can get to know each other. Today will be a study hall anyway." The three of them nodded and walked over to their new seats. Temari had sat on Naruto's left, while Gaara sat on her right, and Kankuro was sitting next to Temari.

Then Sasuke walked into class with a late pass, after talking to the teacher he had noticed the small group sitting next to Naruto. He was about to go tell the red headed male (Gaara) to move but the teacher beat him to it and told Sasuke he would have to move seats for the next couple weeks. Sasuke was fuming as he went to sit with his other girlfriend across the classroom.

It was going to be a long day for Naruto, Sasuke was going to question her the first chance he got, which hopefully wasn't going to be anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 2

Okay here's a quick write of Chapter 2, like the last chapter I wrote what I had thought of before I could forgot so please don't judge, I will come back within the next week or so to make some edits to it, so for now please understand. I hope you enjoy chapter 2, and if you have any thoughts on how I should edit the chapter but keep the idea the same feel free to tell me.

**Chapter 2:**

During homeroom Temari was the one to start the conversation. "Hi Naruto, thank you so much for taking my siblings and me in, you don't know how much that means to us." Temari said as she smiled at Naruto. "It was no problem, what happened in Suna was a real tragedy I was just doing what I thought was right." Naruto smiled back.

Sasuke was getting furious at the conversation Naruto was having with the new female. He didn't know what she was talking to her about, or who she was for that matter. Sasuke stood up and walked over to Naruto and the group of people. "Naruto may I speak to you in the hallway for a second?" Sasuke asked. Naruto hesitated for a moment before telling Temari and the others she would be right back then walked into the hallway with Sasuke. Gaara was the only one who noticed the hesitation Naruto had before complying with the other mans request

When they got into the hallway Sasuke immediately pulled her into the closest closet before he started punching her repeatedly, "Who are those 2 boys and girl Naruto? Is that some of the people you been cheating on me with?" Sasuke questioned her before he punched her in her left check leaving a dark red/purple bruise. "There a family I took in from Suna that were relocating Sasuke." Naruto replied honestly. "You took in faggots Naruto? Without my permission? How dare you do something like that, you know better" Sasuke replied. "It's my home and they're not faggots Sasuke they are people. And why is it so wrong for me to take people in I live in a mansion by myself, its not like I don't have the space." Naruto replied before Sasuke decided to knee her in the stomach then walked off angrier then he was before they went into the hallway. But for once he didn't fight back to her argument, which was a first. Naruto quickly walked to the restroom to clean herself off and attempted to cover the bruise up, which was slightly noticeable if you were really looking at it. When she arrived back at the classroom she noticed Sasuke was still waiting outside, apparently he didn't want people to think he did anything to her so he waited for her to walk in with him.

After Sasuke and Naruto returned to class they both returned to their seats and Temari frowned. "You to were gone for a long time everything alright Naruto?" Temari asked concerned. "Yeah everything fine he does this sort of thing everyday, Sasuke's been like that for a while now." Naruto replied like she always did, she hated lying but they would find out the truth soon. "I hope you guys will like my home its larger then most but its quiet." Naruto said. "We're used to the quiet." Kankuro stated before he looked at Gaara then back at Naruto. "Would you mind telling me a little about yourselves? Since we're going to be living together and all." Naruto asked a little scared they would yell at her for asking something like that. "Only if you tell us a little about yourself." Gaara asked. Temari and Kankuro were shocked that it was Gaara that responded, usually deals with nobody. I mean he would never even talk to their father. "Sure, and if you want certain things to stay a secret that's alright with me because I'm the same way." Naruto responded with her usual fake smile.

"Alright, who do we choose to speak first?" Kankuro asked Naruto. "How about youngest to oldest?" Naruto asked. Temari, Kankuro and Gaara all looked at each other before Gaara spoke. "I'm the youngest out of my siblings then Kankuro and then Temari, my birthday is in Janurary when's yours Naruto." "Mines in October, so that makes me the youngest I suppose." Naruto responded. "Okay a little about myself is that I was born October 10th, I love to eat ramen so your probably going to be sick of it before you leave my home, my home is pretty clean except for my room (for obvious reasons), oh and the Hokage is like my grandfather figure to me and our sensei is like the father figure since my mother and father were killed a couple years back, so I live alone but don't worry there's more then enough room for all of us." Naruto replied with her fake smile on her face. "Oh that's so said!" Temari replied "We lost our father in the earthquake so we know how it feels." All three of the siblings faces looked depressed, before Naruto spoke up again, "your father may be gone but his memory and love for all three of you will live on in your hearts; as long as you remember all the good times you had with, him he'll continue to live on within you." Temari and Kankuro gave Naruto a real smile and hugged her telling her thank you.

Up next was Gaara, "My names Gaara and my birthday is January 19th and I'm the youngest of my siblings. I don't get along with people well so if I act cold towards you don't take it badly I don't get along with anyone." Naruto nodded and turned to Kankuro. "My names Kankuro I'm the middle child, I love making puppetry and controlling puppets so if you see a puppet around your house just know its mine." Kankuro said.

The last person to talk about himself or herself was Temari. "Um I'm Temari, I'm the oldest of my siblings and I. I love being out in the wind and nature, it sooths me. I'm not used to being around other girls since I lived with my brothers and our father. So it will be nice being with another girl." Temari responded.

The group continued talking for the rest of the day and luckily for Naruto Sasuke had never once tried to approach her. But she never noticed that Gaara was staring at her left cheek all day either.

Finally on the last school bell rang and Naruto was leading the group to where her car was. Naruto drove a black metallic, 2014 Chevrolet Camaro. When they arrived to her car Kankuro was the first to speak. "You're a rich kid aren't you? You don't look like one though." Temari hit Kankuro in the gut before turning to Naruto, "this is a nice car you have Naruto." "Thanks Temari and I don't mind Kankuro, I know I don't look like a rich kid." Naruto replied. "Our act like one either." Kankuro mumbled but it was Gaara this time that hit him upside his head whispering to him to shut up.

Naruto opened the trunk of her car to let Temari, Kankuro and Gaara put their stuff in and lucky it all fit along with her backpack. Temari and Kankuro got in the back seat while Naruto was in the drivers seat and Gaara was in the front seat. Naruto carefully drove out the parking lot when she saw Sasuke getting into his car, "What would y'all like for dinner?" Naruto asked as she turned the corner and began driving. The three siblings replied all at once, "Whatever you want is fine with us." When Naruto stopped at the stoplight she looked at all of them, "How did you three do that?" they all shrugged at the same time. "I can tell how you three are related." She said before driving again once the light turned green. She didn't have to stop again until she arrived at her home. Kankuro stared like an idiot. "That's bigger then our house? How many people live in there and how big is it?" Temari asked. "Just me and it has 43,690 square feet." Naruto replied as she placed her car in park and turning it off before closing the garage and opening the trunk to her car. Everyone stayed quiet at what Naruto said. "Nobody lives here with you? What about the rest of your family like aunt's and uncles?" Temari asked. "I mean this place is huge for just one person." Naruto smiled sadly before replying, "I don't have anyone else alive in my family. I'm the last of the Namikaze and Uzumaki heritage." She handed the bags to their respected owners. "Come on follow me, I'll show you to your rooms." Naruto said as she opened the door from her garage to her main hallway, respectfully removing her shoes before entering her home of course.

Naruto gave the siblings a tour of her home showing them where everything was before showing them to their rooms. Temari was the first one to get her room and she was so excited it looked like her room at home. She hugged Naruto before she closed her door and put her things away. Next was Kankuro, he was surprised she had things to make puppets out of in the room and it also looked like the room he had in Suna. He figured it was Baki that assigned them at Naruto's house, no one else would have known about this other then him. He thanked Naruto before he to closed his door and started putting things where they needed to be. Last was Gaara's room, Naruto showed him to where his room was located he looked surprised, it was like his dream room. Unlike Temari and Kankuro it wasn't his room in Suna, but the room he wished he could have. This girl was good at not only designing a room to fit each one of the sibling perfectly, she was also humble.

Naruto was about to leave to go make dinner, but before she could leave Gaara turned around and grabbed her arm. Naruto flinched because he grabbed one of the new bruises Sasuke had left her. Gaara immediately let go when he saw Naruto flinch slightly and he was able to put everything together. "That man before, the one who asked you to talk earlier is abusing you isn't he. He punched you earlier to, there's a bruise on your left cheek if I'm not mistaken, though you did cover it up well to make it less noticeable." Gaara said told Naruto. She froze in place; Gaara was able to figure out a lot about her just from a being with her for a few moments. And now he was questioning her, this was going to be a long explanation. But maybe, just maybe she found someone who could help her.


	4. Chapter 3

Okay here's a quick write of Chapter 3, I wrote what I had thought of before I forgot, so please don't judge, I will come back within the next week to make edits to it, so for now please understand. I hope you enjoy chapter 3, and if you have any thoughts on how I should edit the chapter but keep the idea the same feel free to tell me.

**Chapter 3:**

Gaara spoke again, "It's alright if you don't want to talk about it, I won't force you to talk and I wont tell anyone as well, but I want you to remember if he does it again and my sister finds out she'll most likely try to kill him." Naruto nodded, "Sorry about that." She nodded her head to Gaara. "Don't worry about it, he was most likely a childhood friend that you were close to, then something happened to him after a while to cause him to be like this and that's why you cant leave him. But let me tell you that mind set is dangerous for a young girl as yourself." Gaara said. "You're the same age as I am? And how did you know all that?" Naruto replied shocked. "Lucky guess I suppose." Gaara replied before walking into his room, "Also you can talk to me if you want, and need be I'll go after him for hurting someone as kind as you." Naruto gave him a real smile before nodding and walking away.

As Gaara closed the door to the room his face turned bright red. Why was he acting like this? Why was getting flustered so easily? This wasn't like him and why did his heart just skip a beat? All these questions were going throughout his mind. Little did he know the exact same thing was happening to Naruto.

Naruto walked into the kitchen to start preparing dinner when Temari came out. "Need some help?" She asked and Naruto smiled, "Have you ever cooked chicken over rice before?" Naruto asked. "No, but I'm willing to learn." Temari replied Naruto smiled and told the girl what she could do and the two girls started to prepare dinner.

"AHHHHH!" Temari yelled causing Gaara and Kankuro to run into the kitchen. "What's going on in here? Why did you scream Temari?" Kankuro and Gaara asked perfectly in sync. Naruto was holding ice over Temari's hands; "She tried to take the pan out of the oven with her bare hands and got burnt that's all." Naruto replied. "Well I didn't think it was that hot already." Temari replied. Gaara looked at his sister and signed; walking over to her and lifting the ice off her skin to seeing the blister begging to form on the girls hands. "Temari go sit down, I'll help Naruto from here." The girl looked at her youngest brother in shock before doing as he said. "What all is left to do Naruto." Gaara asked. Naruto smiled at him, "Well I need to finished making the batter for the brownies and the rice has to be cooked to go underneath the chicken then covered with cheese then bake for another 10 minutes." Naruto replied. "I'll do the batter for the brownies you can do the rice." Gaara replied immediately getting the recipe for the brownies to mix the batter together. After Naruto finished the rice she placed it under the chicken strips and poured cheese on top putting it back in the oven for 10 minutes. "Finished the batter and I placed it in the pan." Gaara said as he turned around to look at Naruto. "Alrighty, the brownie pan goes in this oven and it needs to cook for 12 minutes." Naruto said, Gaara nodded and placed the pan in the oven.

The phone rang, "I'll answer it you watch the food, you're a better cook then me after all." Gaara said. Naruto nodded and watched the food while Gaara answered the phone. "Hello." Gaara said, "Hi, who is this? Where's Naruto?" the caller said. "She's busy at the moment, can I take a message." Gaara replied. "Get her now, its important, and I can only tell her." The caller replied. "What's the great importance? Who are you anyway?" Gaara said starting to get more annoyed at the caller. "Just tell her Sasuke is calling." The caller said. Gaara rolled his eyes and covered the mouthpiece, "Naruto, someone named Sasuke's calling." Naruto moved away from the food so fast and over to the phone. "Okay I'll take it you watch the food." Naruto said before Gaara nodded and walked away but watching her more then the food. "H-Hi Sasuke. Sorry about that." Naruto answered. "Where the hell have you been? I've been calling your fucking cell phone for half an hour now!" Sasuke screamed through the telephone. Naruto seemed to shrink. "Sorry, I was cooking everyone dinner." Naruto replied, "Oh is that so. You never cook me a homemade meal." Sasuke replied, "Other then well you know." Sasuke seemed to start laughing at that. "Sorry." Naruto replied. "Anyway reason for me calling is that I can't come over today to see you Sakura's staying at my place for a while and she loves my attention." Sasuke remarked. Naruto had a face of confusion. "Okay." She replied. "That's all, bye whore." Sasuke said before hanging up not even giving Naruto the chance to say bye back.

Naruto put the phone away and walked back into the kitchen to see the timer only had a couple minutes left on the chicken. "That was the boy who's abusing you wasn't it." Gaara whispered not wanting his siblings to hear the conversation. "Yes" Naruto replied in a whisper. "What did he want?" Gaara whispered. "He just told me someone was staying over at his house and he wouldn't come see me for a while." Naruto replied. The buzzer for the food went off ending their conversation. Naruto took the food out and make the plates, while Gaara set the table. "Foods ready." The two shouted in sync. Temari and Kankuro came to the table. "Oh, this looks so good!" Kankuro said taking a bit of the brownies first. "Wow who made the brownies? There so good." Naruto smiled, "Your brother did." Kankuro looked in shock and Temari quickly took a bit as well, "That is good. You made this Gaara?" Gaara didn't answer and quietly eat his main dish. The older to siblings looked in shock before continuing their meal.

Later that night after everyone had bathed and told Naruto thank you as she went to bed after watching the sunset like she always did. Kankuro and Temari pulled Gaara into his room and started questioning him. "What the hell man." Kankuro said whispering not knowing how close Naruto's room was. "What?" Gaara replied. "Gaara you know what, you were defending someone who isn't yourself and you helped her cook none the less, you've never cooked before." Temari replied. "Lastly you answered the phone and didn't destroy it, we saw you got annoyed with the person on the phone." Temari and Kankuro said at the same time. "None of her business." Gaara replied. "You have a crush on her don't you Gaara? I saw you staring at her all day." Temari replied. "No I don't." Gaara replied with his poker face. "Know if you to don't stop annoying me I'll kill you." Gaara spoke for the last time before shoving his siblings out of the room and closing the door. Temari and Kankuro looked at each other before they went to their rooms.

Little did they know, that tomorrow they would find out what was happing to Naruto.


	5. Chapter 4

Okay here's a quick write of Chapter 4, this chapter was harder to write then I thought it would be; but I got it done. This isn't the best chapter that I have written but like always I wrote what I could think of before I forgot, so once again please don't judge, I will come back within the next few weeks to make edits to it, so for now please understand. I hope you enjoy chapter 4, and if you have any thoughts on how I should edit the chapter but keep the idea the same feel free to tell me.

**Chapter 4:**

The next morning Naruto woke up with the sunrise while everyone else was still asleep got ready and went to make breakfast. While Naruto was making breakfast her doorbell rang.

When Naruto opened the door to see whom it was it was Sasuke was standing next to him was his real "Girlfriend." "Hello Naruto mind if we talk for a second." The girl said. "Sure, come on in." Naruto said politely. She lead them to office so they wouldn't disturb the siblings. "Naruto it has been fun in all, but this little stunt you pulled taking in a family from Suna crossed the line. Not only did you disobey me, you also took in faggots." Sasuke replied. "I don't remember having to ask you who lives in my home Sasuke." Naruto replied keeping her voice down. "What did you just say to Sasuke Bitch." The girl said as she ripped the sleeves to Naruto's shirt showing the bruises. "Shut up Sakura and stop that." Sasuke said, immediately quieting Sakura. "I don't like the tone you just used with me Naruto." Sasuke replied and he lifted his hand up from around Sakura and swung at Naruto aiming for her face when something stopped his hand. "What the hell!" Sasuke yelled.

Temari was standing there holding his fist. "What did you call my people and what the hell do you think your doing to Naruto?" Temari replied. She threw Sasuke back into the wall. "Naruto are you okay?" The girl nodded her head dumbly. Temari looked over her and saw the faint bruises on her arms. Temari turned around and popped her knuckles, "wrong choice jackass" Temari said before she attacked Sasuke. Sasuke was screaming like a girl and Sakura was trying to get Temari to stop. Gaara and Kankuro had ran into the room when they heard screaming. Gaara saw his sister was attacking Sasuke, Kankuro just looked confused "why is Temari attacking that man? And why are they in Naruto's house?" was all Kankuro could think of.

Sasuke stood back up and was about to hit Temari when she got a hold of his fist and punched him in the face causing him to stumble back a little. Temari then put Sasuke in a headlock picked him up and body slammed him onto the ground. Sasuke laid motion less on the floor, Temari bent down and whispered into Sasuke's ear, "Don't ever call my people faggots you bastard. Also if I see you hurt Naruto your ass will be flying sky high." Sasuke looked up at her and coughed a little blood up, "What the hell? You just meet Naruto yesterday? Why the hell are you defending the worthless shit." Sasuke said. Kankuro looked over and saw Naruto's face expression didn't change but when he looked over at his brother her could see the Shukaku's eyes, his brother was starting to feel murderous intent. He held Gaara back from attacking while he watched Temari. "I can already tell you, from what I've seen of Naruto is that she is a kind, caring, selfless person, she is humble, she has enormous patients being able to put up with my siblings and me, so for your information she isn't a worthless piece of shit you are. What has she ever done to deserve a beating, especially from a jack ass like you?" Temari said as she stood back up. Sasuke wobbled to stand up. "You don't know the real Naruto, I do. You have no right to defend a monster." Sasuke said he was smiling. Naruto knew what he was about to say. Temari was about to respond, when Naruto steeped in. "Stop, please just stop already." Naruto said.

Temari turned to look at the girl and saw the whiskers on her cheek. "Is Naruto like Gaara?" was all Temari could think of. Sakura grinned, "What Naruto you don't want them to know that you're a monster." She said smirking, "You hold the 9 tailed beast within you a monster." Gaara looked at the girl in shock. She holds a tailed beast as well, the girl is so different from the way he acts. "His name is Kurama." Naruto whispered.

"So?" Gaara spoke up. "She's not the monster, you are. You're the one who attacked her, has she ever done anything to you?" Sasuke didn't respond to what Gaara said. "Thought so, the monster may reside in her, but Naruto is not the monster, just the container. She is fighting the evil aura of the demon to be as positive and caring as she is, the demon feeds of negative emotions and all the negative you hold makes the beast stronger because the nine tails" Gaara stopped and looked at Naruto before begging again, "I mean Kurama is trying to take over but she is fighting so that doesn't happen. Kurama is just someone who lives inside of Naruto. If she really was a monster she would let Kurama take over her body then she would be hateful, bitter, ext. towards others, so the next time you think off calling her a monster think of everything she has to deal with jackass." Gaara finished speaking and walked out of the room.

Temari and Kankuro were in a shock, Gaara was taking what was happening to Naruto to his own experience so he understood better then anyone what was happening to Naruto. They were also in shock because he was defending someone else, he had has never happened before, so it was something new to the siblings. Naruto was in as well shock; Gaara had referred to her as a person not a monster. Sasuke was still limping he was in major shock and so was Sakura, "What the hell?" was all Sasuke could say. Temari then snapped out of her shock, she walked over to open the window before turning back to Sasuke, "Oh I didn't forget about you." She walked over and grabbed Sasuke by his ear throwing him up into the air, she then pulled out a huge fan out of no were and slapped him sending him flying out the window. "Okay pinky, either you can leave on your own free will or you're going out the same way he did." Temari said with an evil smile on her face. Sakura quickly ran out of the house.

Temari and Kankuro heard a thud turning around to see Naruto had collapsed, she was most likely emotionally drained from everything that happened so early in the morning. Tamara picked Naruto up and placed her on the couch in the office, since neither one of them knew where her room was, as they turned to leave the sleeping girl they smiled. They meet someone who was changing their brother even if he didn't realize it, and said person has lived the same way he had, maybe they could save each other.

When Temari and Kankuro walked out of the office they walked into Naruto's living room to see Gaara staring out the window. Then they turned to the clock to see they had two hours before school started, so they would let Gaara do his own thing and let Naruto get the rest she deserves for now.


	6. UPDATE

Hey everyone, **this isn't a new chapter sorry,** I seem to have gotten writers block and don't know what to do for this chapter. So I will have **an opportunity open until June 5 at 11:59pm **for anyone who has Ideas on what should happen in this next chapter. **Full credit** will be given to the person whose Idea I choose. If you have an Idea you would like to be considered then **feel free to PM me or write it in the Review under UPDATE.** Hopefully you can help write the next chapter, Thanks in Advance!

**~Yami's Darkness**

**PS: **You don't have to write the chapter just give a brief thesis or summary of what you would like to happen.


End file.
